In Disguise
by xmakeitamemory
Summary: DISCONTINUED She ran away, unable to handle her previous life. In her new manly disguise, will she be able to handle this one? Or will the troubles coming her way, cause her to flee once again...sxs flames acceptedd
1. prologue

A/n – Well, I edited the prologue… I was just a tad bit worse at writing when I first wrote this story. So I edited it. And I'm editing the rest too. Just adding more color, detail, etc.

**_In Disguise_**

**Prologue**

_Flashback_

"Daddy? Daddy? Where's Mommy? Where did she go? WHERE IS SHE!" a small girl of five screamed and cried.

Looking down with her red rimmed emerald eyes she saw, on the velvety snow white carpet, her enchanting mother with a pool of deep red blood pooling around her left side. Nadeshiko's silky gray hair was spread around her, almost giving the scene a unetheral look. The little girls eyes widened in shock and horror at the realization, turning to glace around at the surroundings, noticing the fallen chairs, and a broken window, the glass laying brokenly around the whole room. She turned around with her short hair flying, and with startled eyes, met the cold glittering brown eyes of her father. Who happened to have a shiny gun clutched in his right hand. So startled, she stepped backwards, resulting in an excruciating pain in her left foot. Bright blood seeped into the carpet, adding another splotch of red on the carpet.

_End of Flashback_

That same girl is Sakura Kinomoto. Now, she sits dejectedly on a hard mattress; known to her as her bed. Her waist length honey colored hair is swept into an elegant ponytail as her callused hands traced the ugly silver scar stretching from her sole, to her big toe. Her striking jade eyes hold a faraway look, as she faintly remembers that day. The day, when her mother died, her father became an alcohol addict, and the day he started hitting her. Her figure filled out perfectly, yet her brain was more intelligent than any other 18 year old. Her father had not seen any point in school, and had home schooled her himself. Or he tried, when he was sober... yet it seemed the sessions always ended in a beating. So she had taken to learn everything herself. Resulting in her being abnormally smart. She had to live with him. Sakura had no other known relatives, or the court said so, and he probably had just killed all of them anyway was what she thought. Friends had faded, once she quit school, except Tomoyo, and Meiling, her best friends. But they had moved. They were the only ones aware of the situation. Her father hated her. Not disliked, **hated, **and still loathed her. She had bottled up her furious emotions, knowing it would only result in harsher blows. So? So she planned. And planned. And planned some more. Until it was foolproof.

**ok. done. review. or else. ok, maybe or else... but please? it makes the author feel good. and get advice to improve. now, there _are_ more chapters, so read until the end! then review!**


	2. Something New

A/n - We all know songs are there to make it longer. But anyway... Hope you enjoy. thankyou for your reviews!

dbzgtfan2004 - thankss. next chapter... here!

wuzzie - Thanks... Love yah too.

Chomp-yoo - lol. yes, enjoyy.

christine - lol. i know.

rahrah - haha. yupp! enjoyy.

Convoy Butterfly - Heh. Sorry... XP. Maybe I'll change it later... who knows?

Disclaimer-I don't own CCS

_**In Disguise**_

_Italics are people's thoughts._

**Chapter 1**

Looking around her tiny, bare room, the white walls seemed colder than usual and the mattress was stripped of all its blankets. The unsteady wooden dresser's drawers were empty, and on the tile floor, next to the emerald-eyed goddess sat two lonely duffel bags filled with her lifes treasures. Which weren't much. Her life was to be anything but treasured.

Sakua snorted to herself.

"GIRL! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" A angry voice screamed maniacally.

"I'M COMING!" Sakura yelled back in icily.

Racing down the stairs; her shabby black shirt seemed blur, and a few seconds later she appeared in the cramped kitchen in front of a tall man with auburn hair. He had a wretched stench emitting from him, and his eyes were bloodshot once again.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LISTEN TO ME. DID I NOT TELL YOU TO? NEXT TIME YOU'LL GET IT." He stooped over her angrily, and out of no where slapped her. Hard. A thin line of blood trickled down Sakura's chin, down to the cold floor. Sakura,in no pain, for the countless times it hurt much more, knew rather than answering she should stay silent, or get a harder slap. Maybe even a few slaps.

"GET SOME BEER FOR ME FROM THE STORE. I NEED SOME NOW!" he yelled again. Slowly walking upstairs, Sakura thought _this is the chance I always have been waiting for. Do it Sakura, run, and run far far away….. _

" I SAID NOW! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM BITCH? HURRY UP YOUR SORRY ASS!" Fujita belowed, at the bottom of the stairs.

Satisfied that she was ready to get out of the miserable life she had, Sakura quickly grabbed her two duffel bags and raced down the stairs and bursted through the off-the-hinges door hoping _he_ would see the bags she carried with her little belongings. Knowing her father was drunk, and that he thought he was buying alcohol for him she just languorously strolled out the door and started the walk to Penguin Park.

Sitting on a small bench in Penguin Park, Sakura sighed and exhaled slowly remembering the old days. Before her mother was murdered….

_Flashback_

"Wheeee!" screamed a little bouncy girl as a lady with stunning grey hair and emerald eyes pushed her back and forth on the swings.

"Look at me mommy," Sakura beamed up into the blue sky.

Nedeshiko smiled sadly and whispered back, "Hai, Sakura."

"Mommy is sad?" inquiring eyes turned up to look at her.

"No child," she replied so not to disturb her, "Just remember I will always be with you no matter what happens okay?"

"Okay!" the girl bounced over to the sand box and started creating a castle…..

_End of Flashback_

Sighing, Sakura whispered to the sky, "Are you with me now mom? Coz it seems like you have never been until now."

"SSSAAAAKKKKUUUURAAAAAAAAA!" A delighted scream came from a young teen her age with lovely purple hair down to her waist and crystallized amethyst eyes. Eyes widening Sakura looked at her long lost best friend. She knew about everything. The murder, her life now, and this plan. They used to live next door until they decided to move to a larger house because her mother had become a famous workaholic which made them rich as hell.

"OMG Tomoyo I cant believe its really you! I haven't seen you in AGES!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Sakura you've changed so much! I wish I could've helped you earlier…." A awkward silence followed. Abruptly ending the silence she exclaimed, "Now let's get to work. Come with me; let's start by going back to my place," stated Tomoyo with a determined look on her delicate features.

_Good 'ole Tomoyo, so nice and ready to get with it… _Sakura thought smiling.

"Alright now get those bags in the trunk, we have lots of stuff to do," continued Tomoyo without a notice that Sakura wasn't replying.

_Omg no way I can not believe I Sakura Kinomoto am staring at a **Lamborghini**_.

Sakura stared shocked and stood stock still admiring the shiny metallic blue painted on, and the sleek look.

"Come on now, get your bags in!" Tomoyo giggled and told her, "Then you can have a ride."

Driving toward Tomoyo's mansion, they recited the simple yet excruciatingly hard to carry out plan.

"We transform me into a guy. Cut my hair off, bind my breasts, buy guys clothes and get fake glasses," recited Sakura closing her eyes.

Then Tomoyo continued, "Mother will enroll you into Tomedia High School where I go, and proclaim that you are a cousin."

"My father will never find me; I will live in the dorms trying to conceal my identity to my roommate, while I will graduate peacefully and try and earn money to get into college," smiled Sakura.

The girls had spent long nights on the phone coming up with the plan and devising this date. September 23, 2006. The date Sakura vowed never to forget as long as she lived, and would always be in Tomoyo's debt.

"Why don't we get the haircut now?" suggested Sakura.

"And cut off all your lovely hair now! Never!" was Tomoyo's defiant reply.

"I have to sooner or later Tom Tom," Sakura said.

_Sigh, but her hair is so wonderfully beautiful and glorious…_ Tomoyo thought wistfully.

A light bulb seemed to appear above Tomoyo's head.

"I know! We'll just get you a wig! Then we will stuff your hair under it and secure it with bobby pins!" she shouted triumphantly.

"I have to take showers Tom Tom I can't do that..." Sakura worriedly told her.

"Just shower when he's not home. So there! A wig it is! Now we can still hang out outside of school without the disguise," Tomoyo veered away from the hairdressers shop and turned into the parking lot of Wiggie's Wongerful Wigs.

_Sigh, stubborn as always…_Sakura angrily glared at Tomoyo's petite form

After the boring process of getting a wig, Sakura inspected the wig in her hands. Short spiky jet black hair with gold tips in front.

_Hmmm.. Pretty hott. _Sakura ruefully smiled, thinking how much it costed.

"Sooo Tomoyo have you got yourself a boyfriend lately?" Sakura slyly peered at her.

Blushing a tomato red, she smirked and answered," Yes, his name is Eriol. He's really really REALLY hott. Ble hair, sexy abs, and darker blue eyes."

"Oooooo, Tomoyo, you got a nice one... you gotta show me who he is later when I get enrolled okay?" winked Sakura.

Heading back to the mansion the girls caught up on their lives, and just as they headed for the door, mysteriously a blue-haired blue-eyed guy started running across the lawn towards them. Sadly not noticing, Sakura just stood in awe once again at the large mansion with over 15 rooms and a pool, looking magnificent with the setting sun behind it. Nicely tended flowers were lined up against the walkway among a path across the front lawn providing a miniature park to walk through many trees with blooming flowers.

"KAWAIII!" Tomoyo suddenly screamed causing birds to fly off from their perches and disturb the peace.

"YOU GUYS LOOK SO KAWAII!" she again screamed bringing Sonomi, her mom out of the house.

She looked at the scene and smiled ever so slightly. The little boy, had stopped in front of Sakura, while Sakura bent down yanked out of her trance, had kindly asked, "What is your name cute guy"? Then she touched the tip of his button nose with the top of her long index finger.

"My name is Kenji," he had timidly replied.

Suddenly realizing something Sakura looked towards Tomoyo in wonder.

_She has a child of her own already! O MY FUCKING GOD!_

Smiling, Tomoyo knew what she was thinking and said, "That is my little cousin Kenji. You weren't thinking what I just thought you were thinking rite?"

_Hehe how could I be **that** dumb? _Sakura blushed and whispered "heh. of course not" under her breath.

Clearing her throat, Sonomi introduced herself.

"Sakura, my dear, you are always welcome here... I am Sonomi. You're going to be perfectly fine with us, " she declared.

"Thank you…You are too kind to let me do this," Sakura replied feeling an enourmous amount of gratitude towards all of these people.

"Kenji, come along dear, the girls still have unfinished business to do before the first part of the plan will be complete…" Sonomi tugged at Kenji's hand.

Getting back in the car, the two friends drove off in the day to get the fake glasses and complete the shopping for the day. Deciding to go shopping next, Tomoyo maxed her credit card going to various stores to buy Sakura all the essentials for a guys wardrobe, including tuxedos, fancy wear, sports gear, and more. Stopping for a quick dinner at Burger King, the girls once again headed off to get stylish glasses that would fit Sakura's head with the wig on. Of course, the glasses were fake, as well, since she needed no glasses. This was done by Tomoyo's good friend who kept the whole deal a secret. On the way back, Sakura heard a childhood song, she had loved for quite a while... It expressed the feelings she had always wanted.

**Start of Something New **

a/n not my song.

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

To all the possibilities

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that

We'd both be here tonight

And the world looks so much brighter

With you by my side

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

**It had started to drizzle, and the girls put the hood up.**

I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

It's a start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Start of something new

Grinning, Sakura felt the rush to run around and dance in the rain, and so she did. Out of the car, onto the lawn, she twirled around with Tomoyo, ready for a new start.

A/n- In this story this high school is going to have dormitories.

REVIEW! And hope you like it!

A/n- yeah. a bit corny.. edited a bit.


	3. First Day

Whoot. I'm now officially up to 6 reviews…

Thanks cherryblossomchick12- thanks…here's the chapter!

Atilla-the-Honey- lol, of course.

CHOMP-YOO- heh. Nice story!

JESS x33- hey, lol

A/n - Ilug for reviewing, and here's the next chappy!

_**Remembering**_

**First Day**

"Ohmygod Tomoyo, I am so nervous! What if someone figures it out? Who's going to be my roommate? Omg is my dad going to find me here? Where's my first class?" Sakura asked frantically asked Tomoyo.

"Relax Saku. Remember your name is Seiya Daidouji and you are my cousin. NO one will find out. I mean look at you! Will anyone think you're a girl?" Tomoyo replied glancing over at Sakura.

Sakura had completely changed. The wig fastened, a blue polo that said 'surfer' on it, black cargo shorts, and a pair of fake glasses which unfortunately made her look -- nerdy. Sakura stared at the large foreboding building with the crude sign that said 'Welcome to Tomedia High School' with all the students streaming inside.

Sakura gave her a look.

Tomoyo sighed, "Come on Seiya…let's get going."

Walking towards the front office to get Sakura's schedule, Sakura crashed into something that seemed to be rock.

_Hoeee, how fucking dumb am I? Running into a wall. Hmpf._

Looking up, she gasped. It was no wall, but instead a devastatingly sexy chocolate-eyed, golden brown haired hottie. Sakura then noticed those chocolate eyes were glaring at her.

_WHAT THE HELL. I am already late, then some damned girl runs into me? _Syaoran thought.

"GASP you're not a girl. You're a guy." Syaoran stated with disbelief.

For a very short instant, their eyes met with two sparking glares. The world seemed to pause for five seconds before, they both looked away.

"Grrr I don't have time for this," and with that Syaoran disappeared around into a classroom.

"HOW RUDE! NOT EVEN AN I'M SORRY! WHAT AN ASSHOLE. GOD," screamed Sakura.

"Calm down Saku, I know he was rude, and he thought you were a girl, but he at least knew you were a guy by your appearance! Plus, we're going to be even later than him, if we don't get down to the main office!" said Tomoyo.

"Do not call me Saku Tom Tom, I told you that already" Sakura frantically whispered paranoid that someone heard.

Rolling her eyes, Tomoyo just beckoned her to follow her. Reaching the main office, they stepped inside to a lavishly decorated room with carpeted walls and deep mahogany furniture.

"Welcome! Welcome, you must be Seiya Daidouji," a fat young woman in her 30's said giving Sakura a once over.

"Tomoyo will help you around this _awesome_ high school, and here's your schedule with a pass, so you're not punished for being late. Oh, by the way, I'm Rika Torohiji," she said in a fake cheery voice, stressing the 'awsome'.

Handing them a small yellow pass, and Sakura's schedule she said, "Now shoo, before your pass is considered fake!"

"What dorm will I be staying in?" inquired Sakura.

"Oh, yeah. You'll be in…" she glanced at a sheet on her desk, "Dorm C Room 384."

Handing the keys over, the girls quickly said their goodbyes and started down the hallway.

Whispers fell over the classroom as a knock was heard. It was rare that they got new students. Everyone sat in their seats hoping it was a hott looking girl or boy.

"Come in," the teacher, Mizuki Tenshu called.

As the pair walked in, there were no reactions. Seiya was normal. And that's how he wanted it to be.

"Introduce yourself--" Ms. Tenshu paused, "Seiya Daidouji, and Tomoyo go to your seat."

Nervously, Sakura walked to the front of the room, which slightly resembled a prison.

Yellow walls, with bars around the windows, did give it a unwelcoming feeling.

_Oh god, I hope no one can see I'm a girl…. are my boobs showing? This room looks scary….._

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura told the class, "Yo!"

The class looked at her as if she had a huge pimple on her face.

Starting over she said again, "Heyy, I'm Seiya, Tomoyo's cousin from Beijing. I am 18 and love playing soccer."

" Uuhh, Yeah. I'm done," Sakura said.

"Good. Now sit behind……" Ms. Tenshu scanned the room for possibilities.

Everyone is the class, was just talking to one another; not caring whether the new guy sat next to them or not. Glancing around, she gave a quick overview of who was in her class.

_Slut...Slut...whore...hottie...jock...football player...nice looking...nerdy...pretty girl...Tomoyo...THAT BASTARD!_

_Ew. I hope I don't have to sit next to that annoying rude bastard…_

Unluckily for Sakura, the only empty seats were in between some nerdy guy with huge glasses picking his nose, looking hopefully at her and a slutty girl who was madly kissing the guy next to her. It was them or between Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"Ah Ha! Syaoran raise your hand. Seiya will be sitting behind you and next to Tomoyo," the teacher exclaimed like she found gold.

_So. his name is Syaoran...Ugh. help me survive... _Sakura thought as she shuffled to the seat behind Syaoran, giving him peircing glare.

-Meanwhile Back at HOme-

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BITCH? SHE OBEYS ME AND ONLY ME! GET BACK HERE," Sakura's father was screaming into the empty unkempt messy house.

Grinning evilly, he slowly picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.

Ringgggg Rinnnggg--

"Hello?" a tired deep voice answered.

"Yes, I'll do it for you. Why do you need to locate her?" inquired the man.

"Okay, goodbye. Meet at Doc's Wharf at 11 pm a week from now," and with that a click was heard and Sakura's dad was satisfied and started to read the newspaper.

--Back at school--

"That was one weird day Tomoyo," pondered Sakura.

They were walking down the hallway where Tomoyo was showing her all the extra curricular activities she could do, and where to find them.

"Oh yeah, one thing Seiya, stay away from her," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

Sakura glanced where Tomoyo was looking and started screaming, "IT BURNS OMG, I'M BLINDED HELP MEEEE!"

She ran all the way across the shool to the only bathroom she knew and started to put water on her eyes. Tomoyo came in a few minutes later cracking up.

"I know that was funny, but not **that** funny," a confused Sakura said.

She failed to notice the screaming in the background.

"SA- ha ha ha- KU- ha ha hah- RA, YOUR- ha ha ha IN THE - ha ha ha ha ha GIRLS BATHROOM!" and Tomoyo started laughing all over again.

"Huh?" then realizing her mistake, Sakura fled the bathroom and ran into the guys next door.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura just witnessed a guy peeing and holding his dick into the wall toilets.

Realizing she was supposed to be a guy too, she just gave a sheepish smile, and fled again to find her dorm and hide for the rest of the day.

Walking calmly around the campus, Sakura located her dorm and chanted in her head over and over again.

_I will NOT react to seeing guys naked now. I will be living with one. I will not scream. I will NOT react to seeing a guy naked. I will not act as if I'm gay. I am a normal guy. I will not scream._

Knowing that everyone was in class and she would be alone, Sakura just walked into the place without knocking or anything.

"Wow," she gasped softly.

"Great. Tomoyo got me an expensive dorm. I'm even more in her debt now…" Sakura complained as she took in the wonders of the dorm.

Lavish oak furniture adorned the rooms, a high definition 32 inch plasma TV with an x box 360 lying around too. Carpeted floors and even a kitchen were added on with a dining table. Stepping into her own room, she was really hot so she changed into a long shirt that barely went over her butt. Feeling uncomfortable with her bound chest, she decided to let it go, and bind it later when the classes were over.

"Thank god I brought bras,' Sakura muttered to herself and put one on.

Feeling really lazy, she curled up against the couch and ate ice cream while watching TV. Sakura was fast asleep with her shirt bunched up against her stomach on the red couch in front of the TV. She had totally lost track of time, and fell asleep.

Sleepily opening her eyes, Sakura did not hear the soft click of a lock and footsteps heading towards her……………………….

**YES! I UPDATED! Whoot!**

**Now, for all my wonderful hard work for a cliffy, REVIEW!**

**Xo Sophia**


	4. Surprise

**_Disclaimer - _**I don't own CCS. Unfortunately.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews!

Hasaki Keissi - Thank you!

God- thank you sonali.

Jessx33 - Yeah, I Know I should update more…I'm sorry I don't!

Cherryblossomchick12- lol. Thanks for review! Sorry, I can't tell you what happens. Read on!

**In Disguise**

Surprise

Sakura still half asleep did not notice the danger until a guy walked in on her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Sakura screamed and stared open mouthed at the guy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A GIRL DOING IN MY DORM! ARE YOU A STALKER? HOW DID YOU GET IN!" the deep masculine voice shouted.

"ermm….." Sakura thought of a excuse. "OH! I know why! I mean I'm here because I'm your roomies sister visiting.."

The lie did not pass. Part of it was because Sakura was bright red in the face, and not meeting the guy's eyes. Navy blue eyes scrutinized her as matching hair swung around his face.

"Wait -- are you….Sakura Kinomoto by any chance?" he suspiciously asked.

"NO. wait, what? HOW DO YOU KNOW!" realizing she just blew her cover, Sakura sighed and just flopped back onto the couch and replied, "IM DOOMED."

Rolling his eyes the nicely toned guy said, "Nice to meet you Sakura Kinomoto, I am Eriol Hiiragizawa."

He was only replied with silence so then he said again, "You know, Tomoyo's boyfriend?"

Sakura went into shock, then rage. Furious rage.

"HOW COULD THAT BRAT RAT ME OUT. DAMNNED GIRL. I THOUGHT TOM TOM SAID SHE WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE. GAWD. IM SO GOING TO KILL HER. KICK HER ASS TO AMERICA, AND HAVE HER NEVER COME BACK," Sakura's face dark red, as she ranted around the living room still only wearing the tee shirt and holding the ice cream spoon.

Sweat dropping and falling down anime style, Eriol said, "You know, I am her boyfriend."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK. I'LL SEND YOU TO AMERICA NEXT," Sakura glared at him with resentment.

10 minutes later.

Eriol sat slumped against the red couch, with drool coming out of his mouth and eyes closed. Sakura on the other hand was still ranting around the spacious apartment screeching and screaming, stopping every so often to take a sip of water. Now Sakura angrily slapped Eriol and told him to listen to her, and have him dial Tomoyo's number.

"But, But I DON'T KNOW HER NUMBER," Eriol whined humiliated.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW TOM TOM'S NUMBER? YOU ARE HER BOYFRIEND FOR FUCKING GOD'S SAKE," this continued Sakura's rant for another 20 minutes.

20 minutes later.

"So, Eriol, are you going to keep this secret? And stop checking out my ass, because you have a girlfriend?" Sakura demanded impatiently.

Being embarrassed was not the best thing for Eriol and his big ego so he just mumbled a subtle, "Yes, and I'm not checking out your nice ass." While staring at it.

"UGH, whatever," Sakura sighed.

"Now why weren't you in the school today Kinomoto?" Eriol inquired.

Blushing, Sakura explained the events up to when he walked in on her.

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAhahha, you walked into the GIRLS BATHROOM IN DISGUISE!" Eriol laughed.

"But who was the girl you got scared by?" he said calming down.

"Ermm I don't know the name. Hehe. She had bleached hair with brown roots showing really obviously. Plastic minidress. lime green, just below her butt. Platform shoes . Brown. Blue eyes. Lots of makeup." Sakura pondered and gave facts.

_Wow….. She doesn't recognize her...probably for the better. _thought Eriol.

"Her name is, well, Caroline," Eroil hesitated.

_That name sounds familiar…. I can't remember! Where from…where from…..Caroline! I know this! _Sakura was lost in her thoughts trying to remember, while Eriol had a desperate look on his face.

_DON'T REMEMBER. PLEASE SAKURA! _panic was now etched on Eriol's face.

"Hmmm. I don't know her. Whatever, she looks slutty," Sakura carelessly said.

Eriol was all red and puffed up from holding his breath, and after Sakura had answered, he deflated with a loud 'PPPPLLLFFFTTTT'

"Eriol? You farted? OH no, you're all red! Are you okay! Do you have a fever?" Sakura started to spazz and run around.

_Oi, I'm glad she's soo naïve now. _Eriol sighed in relief.

"No, no, Sakura I'm fine," Eriol smiled.

"We better go eat and go to bed, you have to get up at 5 tomorrow you know," Eriol said.

"Wanna go out?" asked Sakura.

"Okay, but I have to invite a friend and Tomoyo," replied Eriol.

Resturant which happened to be McDonald's

"You're so paranoid Sakura," Eriol complained.

"It's just McDonald's and it's at least 40 miles from our dorm. AND YOU STILL DRESS AS A GUY?" Eriol yelled into the resturaunt.

-silence- The whole place stared at Eriol as he mentioned 'dressing as a guy'.

"WHATCHA LOOKING AT? HUH?" surprisingly Tomoyo yelled.

Everyone looked away, and chatter started up immediately up afterwards.

Going to a small booth in the corner, they all squeezed in, and chatted until Sakura noticed a certain someone in the corner of her eye.

"NOT YOU! GASP You're the one who COULDN'T EVEN SORRY TO ME AFTER CALLING ME A **GIRL** AND LEAVING ME WORRYING THAT YOU FOUND OUT OR SOMETHING," Sakura screamed.

So, once again McDonald's customers all stared at them, and their little table with the newcomer. Which happened to be Syaoran Li.

_WHAT THE Fuck……._thought Syaoran.

Tomoyo and Eriol both shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT AGAIN? HOW RUDE!"

Sakura who just then realized she **blurted** out her secret. Stunned beyond compare, she started babbling, "I didn't mean that I'm a girl… hehe. Well you see, I sort of have a fear of being called a girl, and like um…yeah," she trailed off unsurely.

"Whatever. I don't give a shit because I have no idea what you're talking about," Syaoran said rolling his chocolate eyes.

"Thank god," Sakura sighed.

The group finally ordered and started to eat.

-------Doc's Wharf at 11 pm

The sky was black, and there were no stars out with a full moon rising to illuminate the wharf. No clouds drifted across the sky. The water was even darker than the sky- if possible, and waves crashed against the wooden platform while two figures stood against the harsh winds, and deathly night.

"Why do you want it this fucking day? I'm doing another assignment, and it's fucking freezing," a black hooded figure growled, rubbing his leather clad hands together.

"I need to locate her and punish her. Soon. So then she will learn, never to disobey again. Ever," Sakura's father said with a deadly glint in his eye. He too was dressed in all black, and seemed more sinister than normal.

_I don't want to do this …._the hooded figure thought bending down to pick up his shotgun showing brown colored hair.

_How do you expect me to do this? I can't believe you actually want me to kill **her**_…..

Sighing , cold liquid dark brown eyes closed. Steeling himself for what was to come, darkly he said, "ok."

-gunshot-

The shot was fired, the pact sealed, and assignment now his, the man disappeared into the night.

"Yes. I have taught you well. Very well." Sakura's dad laughed into the empty black sky.

-----------Back to the school.

_I wonder if anyone's looking for me, or if dad's mad.. _Sakura pondered.

While thinking, she just happened to crash into Caroline, which resulted in a lot of cursing and makeup flying everywhere.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT. WALKING INTO ME. NOW LOOK ALL MY MAKEUP IS SCREWED UP AND I AM ON THE damned DIRTY **FLOOR!**" Caroline screamed and cussed.

"WELL NOT MY FAULT. JEEZ YOU'RE SO BITCHY AND NOT MY FAULT YOU CARRY MAKE-UP ON EVERY INCH ON You TRYING TO HIDE YOUR UGLINESS," Sakura automatically shot back.

-silence-

The whole hallway was silent and students stared. You see, no one, NO one went against Caroline for she had the power to make your life miserable whether it was to finding out all your secrets and spilling them or having her friends humiliate you at every chance. Well, her lapdogs. Not her friends.

"No one goes against me Seiya. I'm telling you, no one. This is a warning, I'll get you if you do anything," Caroline said coldly.

_Shit. I'm supposed to stay conspicuous. Now it will be easier for everyone to find out. Grrr she makes me so mad._

Sakura was going to walk away when Caroline said, "Wait."

"You look familier. I think I know you Seiya……" Caroline drifted off.

Eriol who was in the hallway with Tomoyo gasped and panic drifted across their faces as they hoped she wouldn't recognize Sakura.

Her blue eyes narrowed, scrutinizing her.

"You look like this **_girl_** I know. She was my neighbor in a different town. Her name was…. Sakura." Caroline scrutinized Sakura looking her over.

----------- End of 4th chapter. Surprise.

I tried to make another cliffy. I think it was a weak attempt but that's ok.

**A/n-** **Would you rather me update faster, and make shorter chapters? Or write longer chapters and update a little slower? I would like to know so leave a review or email me or something. Thank you**

REVIEW! **_REVIEW!_** **REVIEW!** REVIEW!_REVIEW!_ REVIEW.

animeluvrx3


	5. Gay?

A/n- Alriite im sorry. IM SO SORRY. I was very very bad, and did a short chapter…in a long time. IM SORRY! It's summer, and I'm lazy. Wow. That's a really bad excuse. XD

Hasaki Keissi - Thank you for your advice.

-Emmiez-, lol, that's good riite?

Opal, thank you!

Animefreakkagome, YAYY.

CHOMP-YOU- w.e connie. Miss ya! Thanx fur reviewing

Thank you all for you're advise, and compliments. THANK YOU! Here's the next chappie. Enjoy!

**In Disguise**

**Gay? **

GASP…. The whole hallway was suspended in silence, at the thought.

"Hahahah..heh….hehe," Sakura stuttered.

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the next period to start.

Teachers came out into the hallways and yelled, 'Get to class! NOW!'

_Whew, saved by the bell. How ironic._ Sakura thought, while rushing as far away from Caroline as possible.

Sakura, a few years earlier, had a neighbor named Caroline. Of course she was bitchy. Making fun of Sakura constantly throughout her life. Then one day Caroline had moved away. Sakura had been relieved and then had started to wonder if she, could run away. That had given her the idea and called up Tomoyo.

Tomoyo rushed up to Sakura and frantically babbled, "Seiya,thatgirlisdangerousdontgetinvolved."

Eriol more calmly told Sakura what Tomoyo meant to say.

"She means, Seiya, buddy, stay away from her. It's for your own good. She has powerful connections. Do NOT get involved with her," Eriol said.

_I can't believe that's….. CAROLINE! Wow. Remind me to tell her I don't know what your talking about and slap that fugly face of hers _Sakura thought angrily and chuckled evilly at the thought of her face all deformed and red...

Tomoyo knowing what she was thinking said, "Don't. You don't want everything going down the drain do you?"

"Whatever. Now everyone thinks I'm a heshe! I'M DOOOOMMMEEEDDDD," Sakura complained.

After all the morning classes, she received numerous frightened stares, weird glances, and even bold girls asking -are you a HESHE. Heading towards her locker, which happened to be next to Syaoran's, she noticed Syaoran getting tackled by many females while he pushed all of them away and gave them death glares. Snickering, Sakura gave a exasperated sigh, and shoved everyone aside to get to her locker. Only to find Syaoran blocking her way.

"Can ya move? I need to get to my locker," Sakura yelled, already annoyed by the fact the girls still were there and crowding around.

Syaoran surprised by the voice, that wasn't giggling, screechy, or feminine, quickly moved before saying aloud, smirking, "Fine by me **heshe**. At least you aren't drooling over me…."

Furious, Sakura shot back, "Well, at least I can settles with a girl coz I actually _have_ a girlfriend."

_SHIT I DON'T….SHIT. SHIT.FUCK.SHIT.FUCK.FUCK.SHIT._

"oh really?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I do. I'll even bring her tomorrow after school," Sakura lied obstinately.

_DAMNNIT I DON'T HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS MESSS. WAAAHHHHH _

" Whatever, Daidouji. I'll believe it when I see it," Syaoran snorted and walked away.

"Oh sweetie, don't let him bother you, I'm here for you! I know you're a guy..Wanna go to a movie, or mi house?" a seductive voice sounded next to her ear.

Long jet black hair framed a heart shaped tan face. Ruby red eyes rimmed with light pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner stared into Sakura's face.

_MEILING! OMG.I HAVE TO TELL HER! I'M SOOO GLAD TO SEE HER! AAHHHHH_

Sakura, keeping her cool looked her in the eye and said, "Sure babe. Call my dorm," She slipped the number into Meiling's hand.

Running up to Tomoyo and Eriol she exclaimed, "YOU GUYS! MEI LING IS HERE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!"

"Yeah, I know," Tomoyo said. "We can have our old sleepovers again!"

Instead of staying happy, Sakua screammed, like a girl notheless, "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND TOMOYO DADOUJI."

"HEh... It slipped my mind?" Tomoyo edged away from the tomato red girl.

You see, Meiling was also in their old neighborhood when Tomoyo and Sakura lived together. They were the bestest of friends and had sleepovers at least once a week. Then Meiling moved to Hong Kong, lost contact, and Tomoyo moved.

A/n- for those of you who didn't read prolouge.

Eriol waved from a table with some other people seated and chatting away. "Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Tashaki, Tereda, and Syaoran, this is Seiya Daidouji," he introduced.

"Heyy, nice to meet ya'll," Sakura smiled.

All of them said hi, except Syaoran who gave her a glance and went back to staring coldy at all the stares from other people.

Everyone was outgoing, and nice; quickly coming to the conclusion that Seiya wasn't a heshe.

"Did you know that gold tipped hair brings out gho-" Yamazaki was cut short.

"YEOWW. CHIHARU!" a pained Yamazaki exclaimed.

"He tells stories. All lies, I tell you. Don't listen to them," Chiharu said grimacing.

"Ahhh. Well, Seiya claims that he has a girlfriend and isn't a heshe like everyone knows," Syaoran smirked.

"I DO. AND I'M A GUY. I'M BRINGING HER AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW," Sakura heatedly yelled.

Tomoyo stared at her, knowing that Sakura didn't.

SAkura explained to Tomoyo over their not-even-recognizable lunch food what happened between her and Syaoran, she asked under her breath, "How do I do that?"

"We'll talk about it later," replied Tomoyo said after a moment getting a evil glint in her eye.

--later--

"TOMOYO. THAT'S IMPOSSI-" Sakura paused, "Or…. It might work! Heyy! Except Caroline…"

"No, just stay out of her way. Genius plan no?" Tomoyo grinned.

"I GET TO DRESS SAKUU UP!" Tomoyo screamed delightedly.

After finishing homework and such, Sakura was intently slurping up ramen noodles when the phone rang. Still not noticing, she slurped and happily ate the ramen not paying attention to the phone. At the time, Eriol was out on a date with Tomoyo. Well, Sakura being so caught up in the food _still_ did not notice the phone until the answering machine picked up.

"Hey sexy, can you guess who this is?" a seductive voice sounded throughout the room.

"Well, Seiya, koi, call me back at 987 6534 alright? Arigato!" Meiling hung up.

Sakura's head shot up, and succeeded in dumping ramen noodles all over her shirt.

"Damnn." she muttered other curse words under her breath.

Sakura pulled off the tee shirt knowing no one would be in the dorm anytime soon. Now clad in a lacy bra and black soffee shorts, she dialed up Meiling.

"MeiLing!" Sakura squealed.

"Hello? O My GOD. IS THAT YOU SAKURA? AAAHHHH SAKURAAA! MY LONG LOST LOVEEEEEE," she answered.

"Yup! AND guess what? I GO TO YOUR SCHOOL!" Sakura excitedly told her.

"What? How? Saku?" Meiling

Then Sakura proceeded to tell Meiling the whole story. Along with the plans tomorrow.

"WE HAVE TO GET TOGETHOR! AND HAVE A SLEEPOVER WITH TOMOYO!" meiling enthusiastically said.

"Absolutely, and now I'm off to bed. See ya Mei," Sakura sleepily hung up.

She actually was watching t.v. when someone walked through the door.

Assuming it was Eriol, Sakura didn't look away from the t.v. and chirped "Hey Eriol, how was the date?"

A pair of stunned chocolate eyes stared at her form shocked beyond beleif.

--Sakura's old home--

_HHAHAHAHAAHHA HEEHEEheehee Dear ole Sakura is going to get it…. _Sakura's Dad thought.

A woman with jet black hair and saphire blue eyes was draped on his arm, and was clad in a belly shirt, and a short micro miniskirt.

"Oh kawaii! Your daughter is soooo cute!" she sqealed as she scanned the photo on the wall.

Angered that his disgusting bitch of a daughter was being noticed, Sakura's Dad said in a calm deadly voice, "Kami. You. Will. Never. Ever. Mention. Her. Or We're over."

_Well, I'll marry the rich snob, and kill her then get all the money! _

"Ok. Fine." the woman gave a nervous glance to her fiance.

--Somewhere--

"This sucks. I am sent to kill her. Ugh. I'll just send someone else…." a mysterious man muttered as he quickly wove around Japan's busy streets.

"LEI. GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW," he screamed as he neared his office.

"Yes, Kinomoto?" Lei questioned.

Cold brown eyes glared for a minute then finely sculpted lips sighed.

"New mission for you. Name is Sakura Kinomoto. Supossedly hiding around Tomoyo Daidouji and her area. Might be in disguise. Enroll in the local high school and snoop around. " Touya sighed again.

"Also…. I think I have to go with you, so call in Hitaro," he finished.

Lei's eyes had widened at the name. If the name was Sakura _KINOMOTO_….. He then realized with dawning horror that Touya had received a mission to kill his own family member….

--Back in the Dorm--

Sakura, hearing nothing turned around and gasped.

"Who- Who are you? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU GET IN?" Sakura frantically yelled.

Syaoran, getting over the initial shock of a girl in a bra, a very large-chested girl at that, in Eriol's apartment was getting very mad.

"Well, well. I think Eriol has some explaining to do…" Syaoran said menacingly.

" oh." was all Sakura could get out.

_OH YEAH. I'M SEIYA'S G/F!_

"Wait, wait. No… He doesn't I'm not his girlfriend! Jackass. You thought he was two - timing TOMOYO?" Sakura acted shocked.

She thought it worked when Syaoran raised his eyebrow and said, "Oh Really. Then who are you.. And why are you in a bra?"

_SHITTT._

"Well, jackass, I am Seiya's girlfriend. I mean how could you be so low to even think anything else!" Sakura angrily glared at Syoaran.

"Bra?" a curt reply came.

"…. Is it not Seiya's dorm room too? Eriol is also a good friend of mine and I feel more comfortable…" Sakura replied slowly, as if realizing that was a valid answer and that was what she was **so **going to say.

"Fine. Now if you don't mind? Leave a message for Eriol." Syaoran paused.

" Oh wait, no… You're too stupid. I mean being Seiya's girlfriend?" a smug Syaoran said.

"WHAT THE FUCK. SEIYA IS VERY SWEET AND NICE. DON'T START DISSING ME OR MY BOYFRIEND NOW. YOU'RE SUCH A… SUCH A…. FEMALE DOG!AND A PIG! AND A BASTARD! AND AND ANNOYING! ARGHHHH." sakura madly screamed at him.

"Now now child, no need to be mad. And are you to scared to say bitch?" Syaoran said, quite calmly.

Not that he hadn't perfected the cold mask over his exterior so no emotion could be seen…. When his eye twitched. Well, inside Syaoran was extremely livid.

_HOW DARE SHE… HOW DARE SHE CALL ME A BITCH. AND A PIG! AND A BASTARD! AND **ANNOYING!** _Syaoran's eye twitched once again.

Sakura smirked noticing the eye twitching. Noticing the anger about to burst, she shot back, "No… Just afraid…. To offend your parents. After all, if you're a **_bitch_** then your parents must have been dogs too."

_Ooooh. She's done it. I'm gone. She did not diss my parents. No… not at all. _Syaoran repeated the last two sentences in his head over and over again. Unclenching and clenching his hands until a spot of red appeared at the nail mark and began growing….

A/n - it seems longer. Let's hope it is and you like it. There may be sp mistakes. TELL ME.

Thank you so much for reviewing now if u like it or not, tell me and REVIEW!

xsophia


	6. Defeat and a Save

A/n – I'm trying to update as much as possible before school starts. Which is tomorrow. XD Anyway, enjoy! THANKYOU REVIEWERS!

A/n- Sorry bout the late updates and stuff.

Sakura Li- Haha, thank you! Glad you love it so much. Yayy, I have a new fan! ;)

Rukz- Thankya, Here's the next one..

Blueducky511- lol. Thankyou…

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it **again?**

In Disguise

**Defeat and a Save**

And burst Syaoran did.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BASTARD. AND ANNOYING. YOU ARE SO UN-FEELING AND GAY. AND YOU DID NOT JUST CALL MY PARENTS BITCHES TOO. DON'T YOU DARE INSULT THEM…. YOUR PARENTS PROBABLY HATE YOU COZ YOU'RE SO FUCKING UGLY ANYWAY. YOU LITTLE **BITCH**. YOU DESERVE TO BURN IN HELL, AND DIE. YOU KNOW WHY SEIYA CHOSE YOU AS HIS GIRLFRIEND? COZ UR BOTH THE SAME. FREAKS BEYOND BELIEF," Syaoran glared at her with such intensity he felt as if he was glaring straight through her.

Sakura stared at him open mouthed, seeing the fire raging in his eyes and his knuckles a ghostly white.

After getting over the initial shock, she turned to meet his furious gaze.

Syaoran was shocked when she met his gaze. No, not because she met his gaze, but because her gaze was full of pain and pity. He thought it would be full of hate….

Amber glared hatefully into emerald…

Until Sakura blinked and emeralds lost all emotion and seemed to go blank, and she whispered, "You don't know pain Syaoran Li. Or hate. You're lucky in some ways…. But it's bound to happen sooner or later."

And she turned to walk back to her room.

Before she walked in she spoke a little louder and said laughingly, "And you might want to close the door."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day all Syaoran could think about was those words. 'You don't know pain. Or hate. But it's bound to happen sooner or later.'

_What did she mean? I know pain…I know pain form training all right! Jeez. How does she know anyway? Hate. Well, no one canhate me. I'm too perfect._

Syaoran smirked at this, making girls swoon, and fall into a dead faint beside him. Not noticing, he just walked over them.

_And how in fucking hell did she know my name! And seriously, she's no fortune teller. She won't know if it'll happen… What the fuck is her problem? Damn, she has a nice ass though…_

(A/n- HOLY SHIT I MADE HIM DENSE AND CONCEITED. Okay, sorry. Had to interrupt. I go byebye.)

And with his distracted thoughts he crashed right into Sakura. Or Seiya.

"What the fuck is your problem dude?" Sakura tried unsuccessfully imitating a guy.

Giving him a strange look, Syaoran growled, "You. Freak."

"Me? Ooh. So you wanna fight huh? Huh?" Sakura annoyedly shot back.

Then thinking again she said under her breath, "Bastard."

_I can so beat him. Hah. He probably thinks he's all that._

"Hah. You? Beat me? I'm the best. You better watch out Seiya, you still wanna fight?" Syoran haughtily smirked.

_Like I said, he is full of himself after all. Psh. I can beat him… Of course I will. What does he think? I am a wimp? Hmpf. I'll show him. _

"Of course… Today after school outside the dorms. Alright?" Sakura gave a smirk of her own.

"Your loss, but I'm there," Syaoran carelessly said, turning to walk away.

"Oh yeah, what's your girlfriends problem anyway?" Syaoran asked just as carelessly, but it was a little forced.

_Think fast Sakura._

"Her problem? It's you jackass. You're so damned mean and shit anyway," Sakura calmly said, and walked away.

_So. So. Mad. ARGH. UNFEELING BASTARD. Ugh. I'll love it when I kick his sorry ass._

Syaoran snorted, confused with his answer, and continued on his way to his next class. The day flew by quickly and soon enough, it was after school. The school was abuzz with the news of a fight, and bets were placed, the latter believing Syaoran would win. He was the winner of the local martial arts competitions after all.

Naturally, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol all heard.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" all three had shouted

"He won like a billion gajillion medals!" Tomoyo screeched.

"He's like the BEST," Eriol added in.

"Sorry Sakura, I know you still have been training, but still. You can't beat him," Tomoyo scolded her.

"It's true, I should know, he **is** my cousin," Meiling told her.

It turned out there was quite a crowd. Everyone stared as Sakura calmly walked up to the ring around Syaoran.

_Oh dear. I never thought that Meiling would be related to him! How revolting._

Sakura scrunched her face up into a look of pure disgust. She had secured her wig and her bindings beforehand, making sure nothing was out of place.

"One…Two….THREEE," an unknown person said. Well, Caroline said.

"Get ready to be crushed Dadouji," Syaoran smiled.

_Ew. That smile is so scary. He can smile. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA_

Sakura started laughing hysterically, which resulted in Syaoran getting the first blow to her, you name it…. Chest area.

"EEK. WHAT THE FUCK!" then realizing it wasn't supposed to hurt, she yelled, "that was a mistake buddy. You're gonna get it."

_Hmmmm. He's good. But you see, I'm better. Maybe I'll play with him for a while. _

She traded punches for punches, and blocked everything that came her way after that fateful punch. Getting annoyed with the way things were going, she finally faked a left punch and kicked his knees towards the right and punched him again, till he was on the floor. Gave a strong punch to his stomach, and viola! He was a goner.

Leaning down, she said, "Guess I won huh Mr. Big shot."

_Fuck he is so damnned good.Ughh…_

These were Syaoran's last thoughts as he sat up and Sakura walked away.

Charcoal black eyes gazed on, as Sakura walked away.

As Sakura reached the dorm doors, Caroline stepped in her way, accompanied by some huge football thugs.

"Hey… Uh.. What's your name? Oh yeah. I think it was Samantha right?" Sakura paused to think and said again, "Yeah. Samantha. Well, I gotta be going. So later ok?"

"Not so fast. I can't believe you beat up Sayo. NOT ONE BEATS UP SAYO!" Caroline screeched.

"And no one speaks against me!" she yelled again.

"Sayo? Who's Sayo?" Sakura wondered out loud.

_Ooohhh. Syaoran. Right._

"What the fuck. Hellooo. You can't beat me up. I beat Syaoran. You think some idiot football kids are gonna scare me? And your.. you're a _slut with no muscles or brains_." Sakura stressed.

She couldn't insult her own race by saying a girl, could she?

"No, we're not going to beat you up. Maybe beat you up after we're done with you…" Caroline grinned evilly.

"Get her," Caroline ordered.

The football guys all rushed forward and immediately grabbed her arms, but were forced back by strong kicks to their dicks. Again, they rushed forward, only to be knocked out by punches towards their faces.

"Fine. Use the drug," Caroline furiously yelled.

And before Sakura could react, a towel was flung across her face, resulting in blackness enveloping her.

Syaoran, who was dejectedly walking back towards the dorm, heard the words 'Fine. Use the drug.'

_Oh no! What if it's Sakura! Gotta save her! _

He stopped short thinking, _why the hell did I think Sakura!_

Running again, he appeared in time to witness the football thugs, and Caroline, yanking at Sakura's 'hair'.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS," Syaoran roared, running towards them and knocking out all the football guys and turning towards Caroline.

"Oh Syaoran!" Caroline squealed in a sugary fake tone. "You've saved him! They were going to get him! You came in time!"

"Shut up Caroline. It's obvious it was you. Get out of here. You're so disgusting," Syaoran venomously spat out.

She got the hint, and scrambled out of there faster than you could blink.

"Seiya? Yo! Man, wake up!" Syaoran mentally cursed himself for not asking what they did to him.

Just then, Sakura blearily opened her eyes, and drunkenly muttered, Sayo? Hahahaha…"

Before she blacked out once again. Syaoran was shocked at her high pitched sweet voice, and Syao emitting from her mouth.

_That sounded strangely like… No! His girlfriends voice? No…_

As he stared at her, he was drawn to Seiya's more feminine features, for example, her lips. She had removed her fake glasses for the fight, and looked more feminine as ever.

_Mmmm. They look so soft…and inviting…_

Without consciously knowing it, Syaoran leaned closer and closer until his own lips were a millimeter away from Sakura's lips.

Just then, she opened her eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - YESSS. I think it's long! Now I know it's such a bother to review… but please, we authors appreciate it! So update.

I know some parts may be confusing, so please notify me which parts, and I will edit it.

sophiaa

Now….

_**REVIEW.**_


End file.
